Promises broken, yet not forgotten
by Meki Katoka
Summary: meki's normal day changes when faced with the strongest man in ikebukuro . will love come or will her past come back to haunt her and will shizuo jump in and save her from herself? so many questions all answers shall come to those who wait so read and review fanfic nation ill be waiting.


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own durarara. But I really do want to. It would be a never ending show full of lemony goodness.

My pin name is also my alter ego I become her when I'm in situations. I had some trauma in my life resulting in the mental creation of don't be mean unless you want her true colors to show k ok kisses Oxo

(+_)_+)_)+()((_()()()_()_+(_)(_)(_+(_(_)(+_(+_(_)+(_)+(_)+(_)(_)+(()+(_)+()_)_(_)((_)+(_)+(_)+(_)+(_)+(_(==-==)

Meki is a quiet girl that rarely speaks unless spoken was another boring school day so she daydreamed as usual. She really didn't care much for school because she was already ahead of all her classes. She never really paid attention to people unless they confronted her. She was very beautiful with her long waist length raven colored hair and tanned skin. She had large green eyes that were so bright they could dim the shining sun. They were filled with something no one could place off the top of their heads. She was a foreigner from the states and had a smooth but elegant accent that would melt the hearts of those who would speak to her. She had a few friends but many admirers. Daily confessions would be said but she had no interest so she would decline and apologize without hesitation.

One day when she was leaving school to go home she started to daydream like always and since she wasn't paying attention she bumped into a rather large man. She fell back only to be caught by the man. She looked at the man he was handsome with his bleach blond colored hair and what looks like a bartender uniform. _"Wait it could be blond hair, bartender uniform. Oh my god for all my bad luck I bumped into him"_ she thought as she froze in the man's arms.

'sh-shizuo heiwajima" Meki said as she stared up at the blond. "_Oh no now what, no one bumps into let alone approaches him without regretting it I'm dead" she_ had all the horrible thoughts a person in her position could have. But she wasn't sensing anything hostile or any type of pain. He felt gentle. It was like every rumor about him seemed false. "I'm sorry" was all Meki got out before he placed her back on her feet.

The blond look at the girl. He thought she was beautiful. He looked in her green eyes and felt a light blush come across his cheeks. He quickly looked away from the girl and said "are you okay"?

"y-yes I'm okay" Meki said releasing a sigh of relief. So she was right he is gentle well at least he didn't kill her. "Um… are you shizuo heiwajima" Meki said with a slight shade of pink on her cheeks.

Shizuo bounced back to reality and replied. "Yes I am and you are…" shizuo froze and began to sniff the air "that stink it can't be" shizuo looked around "IZAYA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Her name is Meki katoka, blood type 0, she's a third year at raira academy, and she is from Florida in the United States. Anymore info will cost you" izaya said pointing his blade towards shizuo.

"How in the hell do you know me bastard" Meki yelled as she glared at the raven haired kid. "I have a gut feeling telling me to hate your guts and I'm a follow it". The raven smirked.

"Oh no yet another human to hate me how amusing. You may hate me but I like you" izaya smirked evilly. Meki could have thrown up in her mouth hearing those words. She normally would have walked away but today was such a weird day she went out of character.

"You damn flea, I'm going to kill you" shizuo said as he ripped a poor defenseless stop sign out the ground.

"Oh shizu-chan you would allow a beautiful young lady witness such brutality for shame" izaya laughed like a psycho hyena.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN PARASITE" shizuo said running towards izaya.

(It's the usual fight izaya doges and shizuo is on a rampage)

"Impossible there's someone like…" she jumped slightly at feeling someone touch her shoulder. That's when she turned to meet the black rider.

"h-hello" Meki said shyly. She heard rumors but she never thought they were true. The motorcycle really doesn't have an engine noise.

**_Tap tap tap tap tap. _** The black rider put a pda in her face and she began to read.

'Hi I'm celty sorry about my friends over their they don't really get along'

"Get along they hate each other" Meki said with astonishment "I wonder. Um "

**_Tap tap tap._** 'Yes'

"Can I see under your helmet I promise I won't scream or anything?" Meki said smiling

Reluctantly celty slowly removed her helmet and showed the black smoke.

Meki looked at her and said "that smoke is mysterious but it is really pretty." Celty put her helmet on and began to type.

**_Tap tap tap tap tap tap _**'you really think so thank you uh what's your name'

"Oh yea my name is Meki katoka it is very nice to meet you cel…" she paused. "Hey kid move" shizuo yelled. Meki turned and saw the vending machine.

"Shit shit shit" shizuo tried to get over there before it hit her.

It was too late, too late for judgment calls, too late to doge so she did the next best thing she caught it and threw it to the side.

Everyone froze. It was fast but everyone saw the first person in ikebukuro catch a vending machine from shizuo heiwajima.

**_Tap tap tap tap tap tap Tap tap tap tap tap tap Tap tap tap tap tap tap. _**'What did you just do' celty said in utter shock 'this is incredible! She continued to type

"Well goodbye boring life hello gossip central" Meki said mad at herself "sorry mom I broke my promise" a tear fell down her cheek. She suddenly busted into tears and ran as fast as she can to some unknown place. Luckily celty was hot on her tail.

"What the hell… did she just" shizuo said as he turned towards the now disappeared Meki.

"Wow shizu-chan someone as strong as you how interesting." Izaya said as he disappeared into the dark alleys of ikebukuro.

Shizuo began to walk in the direction Meki and celty went hoping he would be able to take to the girl.

**_At the park._**

Meki sat on the bench crying on city's shoulder. "Sorry mom I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" was what she repeated as she continued to cry. Celty lifted the girl's face and put the pda in her face. 'You want to talk about it' Meki wiped her eyes and began to tell celty about her past. Little did they know the blond bartender smoking behind a tree listening to the story?

()_+()_+()_+)_+)_+(_)+(_)+()_(+)()+()_+(_)+(+())(+)+()(_)+)(_+()_+()_+()_+()_+()+()+()_+()+()_+)_+

**_ Chapter 1 completed_**

Hello fanfic nation I'm here to please I made a character that is myself mwahahahaahhahahahahahaha well pm me for ideas on next chapter or review I'm open for any ideas COME AT ME BRO.


End file.
